<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind but now I see by xFalkenx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122078">Blind but now I see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFalkenx/pseuds/xFalkenx'>xFalkenx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blinded Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Movie: Cars 2 (2011), Prequel, Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFalkenx/pseuds/xFalkenx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rod x Holly Fic Pre cars 2</p><p>Originally written by TaiOmega, but is being reposted with permission for others to enjoy.<br/>Original characters in this story have also be rehomed.</p><p>Ashton Stang©Me<br/>Rod "Torque" Redline, Holley Shiftwell, Finn McMissile, Professor Zundapp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rod "Torque" Redline/ Holley Shiftwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blinded Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727542">Blind but now I see</a> by Tai.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Location C.H.R.O.M.E headquarters.</strong><br/>
<br/>
Rod ‘torque’ Redline backed out of the showers his brilliant blue paint was back to a fine sheen instead of the dust covered smell of pure car odor that had taken over somewhere around noon. It had to have been over one hundred out there on the training tracks it hadn’t slowed him down to much, a good spy needed good training and Rod, he wasn’t going to give up just because it was hot outside.<br/>
<br/>
In one week he was to be re fitted with his new spy gear, a second skin so to say. That would turn him into Rod Stickshift a brown dirt coloured gremlin to blend in with his new assignment to get as much Intel and recon as he could on a Professor Zundapp. He was a field agent but liked to get deep into the problem then hide around. He was going in with a Leland Turbo he’d never met the guy, ever, he wasn’t sure if anyone had actually met him.<br/>
<br/>
After hitting the dryers Rod headed out into the halls, nodding to another agent who was carrying a giant stack of folders somewhere. Heading toward the break room he past Finn McMissile who was to busy to see him as he headed another direction. And then there she was, damn him for his pistons missing a beat. Holly Shiftwell Newly established field agent like himself, gaw she was so beautiful.<br/>
<br/>
As she passed him, he turned. “Hey, Holly,” When she stopped and looked back at him, he finished. “Congratulations on becoming a field agent.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, thank you Rod.” She smiled shyly. “I have to.” She motioned the way Finn had headed and rod nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I’ll catch up with you at your party later.” He watched her leave, fine curves, damn that girl for looking so good. Shaken his hood thinking he’d really become a perv since she came on the agency, he headed back to the break room.<br/>
<br/>
Coffee ah yes, taken one of the Styrofoam cups from the tower near the coffee maker Rod poured himself a cup of joe.<br/>
<br/>
“Torque Buddy.” Came a familiar and irritating voice, Rod turned looking to the red and white stripped Mustang. “Saw you lost like three tenths of a second out there on the track today, gott’a lay off the donuts man.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, don’t you have someone,” Anyone really, he thought. “Else to bother?”<br/>
<br/>
“Eh everyone’s setting up for holly shift something or others party.” He huffed planting his bumper in one of the lounge chairs.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah,” Rod cursed in his thoughts, Ashton Stang the biggest jerk in the state, probably the whole word.<br/>
<br/>
“So, you ever hit that yet?” Nearly spitting coffee all over Rod looked back to the mustang.<br/>
<br/>
“I beg your pardon?” He said sitting the cup on a table near him.<br/>
<br/>
“The new field agent Holly?” Ashton asked probing Rods face for details. “The purple sports car?”<br/>
<br/>
“I know who she is.” Rod said to get the Stang to shut up. “And no.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you intend to?”<br/>
<br/>
“You just don’t quit do you Ashton?” Rod asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh you do, sweet. Tell me how easy she is I intend to have a bit of fun myself.” Ashton got out of the chair and headed for the door. ”see ya, around.” Which was good, fighting among agents wasn’t liked much anywhere in the building.<br/>
<br/>
Pitching what was left of his coffee away Rod headed out himself he wanted to see how everything was going, for the lack of better things to do.<br/>
<br/>
The main meeting room was decked out, the only party you got was going into field and then retirement if you lived that long. Rod looked around It had been five years since he was promoted to field. Him and a good friend that was no longer with him, thinking of that made Rod back out of the room. His best friend since well ever had been killed a year ago, in cold blood an oil.<br/>
<br/>
“Redline?” He stopped turning back. “Is something bothering you?” Holly asked seeing the hurt behind his eyes<br/>
<br/>
“Uh no, no. just off in my own world I guess.” He shook his hood.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought I’d say I was sorry for driving off earlier. It’s just all this stuff Finn and the agency wants me to know.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is hard to keep up with?”<br/>
<br/>
“Exactly.” She nodded with a sigh.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry it’ll come to you in time, just remember to listen to your superior, Finn in your case till you run your own show.”<br/>
<br/>
She nervously laughed. “Yeah, my own show, that will be awhile.”<br/>
<br/>
Rod smiled. “You put so little faith in yourself Miss Shiftwell.” She looked to him a true look with those green eyes. “You’ll do great once you believe in yourself.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks Rod,” She smiled. “You’re so easy to talk to, you know that?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well thanks I guess.”<br/>
<br/>
She was lost in his blue eyes, they had such life behind them something her superior Finn lacked, Finn was business pure and simple. Rod well she saw a man who had dreams beyond the espionage business. She looked away sharply hoping he hadn’t thought she was staring at him like he was some idiot or something.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh yeah I better get back to studies.” She said as she looked around the hall and to him for a split second, not letting him say a word as she headed off.<br/>
<br/>
Aw what an ass she thought heading away, Handsome very much so, pure body of a muscle car. With a voice that could put angels to shame, oddly thought he was easy to talk to as if his aurora said he wouldn’t hurt you even if you said something insulting. And she’d pretty much done that driving away from him again, ah, gee, with a frustrated sigh she headed for her personal room, she needed time to think, there was going to be a party tonight and she had to find away to say she was sorry again.<br/>
<br/>
Rod watched her go; yeah, he must have done something weird to frighten her off. Great he thought shaken his hood and heading down the hall. Women he didn’t understand them, they either threw themselves at him or ran the other direction. And the overly flirty ones made him sick; a guy never knew exactly how many others had been with those females.<br/>
<br/>
He came to a stop in the main lobby where most the new people stayed, there where faces he knew and a few he didn’t. He headed across the lobby and into the lift that would take him up a floor. He needed space, well not space but his own space, his room was simple and he needed to get there.<br/>
<br/>
As Rod closed the door to his room behind him flipping on the lights he headed to his bed, a good nap should clear all the ‘what just happened’ out of his mind. Pulling back the cover he flipped his pillow and dropped down on his frame resting his front bumper on the pillow. With a snort he lifted himself back up, he felt a hood ache coming on with all this thinking no wonder. Heading to his medicine cabinet he fished out gasprin taken two and setting the bottle back behind the hinged glass door he closed it and looked at himself. Shaken his hood he headed back to bed laying down for a nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rod grunted his tires pulled in sharply as he snapped out of a nightmare, looking around the room wide eyed and panting he crammed his face back in the pillow. Why Nightmares every time the same one, the opening the door and seeing. Breathing threw his grill to settle his tank. Rods made sure he was really in his room, and stable enough to stand on his tires before getting up.<br/>
<br/>
He took a deep breath dreams where becoming so real now a days, he had overheard other agents saying they did over time. But this one must have been bad; he pulled the tossed covers off his bed and put them back striate as if no one had slept there. Better, looking to his wall clock he pulled himself together and headed out of his room he had fifteen minutes before the party started.<br/>
<br/>
The main meeting room was full of agents milling among each other sharing stories and catching up. Rod entered the dull roar of multiple voices greeting a few faces that called his name. His old mentor was there but Rod avoided him the guy busted his chops every time he got a chance and he didn’t need that today.<br/>
<br/>
With a sigh and butterflies in her tank Holly listened to Finn talk, about what she didn’t know, she was so nervous going in front of all the agents. Oh, what if she did something unfitting and they demoted her back to office work. Oh, she’d never be able to look at herself again in the mirror.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, are you ready?” Finns heavy British accent cut her thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
NO! “Yeah, I’m ready.” Keep it together Holly make the family proud.<br/>
<br/>
The Dull roar totally stopped as the master of all spies pulled onto the stage and began his spill on the long line of spies before them. It was the standard speech before McMissile came to the stage, He filled them all in on this new field agent her strengths in technologies. As she rolled onto the stage the crowd of agents cheered for her before falling silent as she was awarded her badges and clearances.<br/>
<br/>
As she looked to the crowd to thank them for their support before her eyes fell on the Blue eyed, blue muscle car. “Thank you all.” She smiled and Finn led her down the ramp to the floor where she would spend most of the night hearing stories and congratulations on the promotion.<br/>
<br/>
The party had died off many of the agents had headed out to their assignments or back to their rooms to sleep. Holly sagged on her tires the night had been much longer than she thought, or it was the fact the nerves had worked themselves out over the night. Either way she felt better but drained.<br/>
<br/>
He had kept a watch all night on her, after Ashton had basically shoved his way in front of everyone to talk to her first. Rod didn’t trust the guy he was maybe being to protective that worried him.<br/>
<br/>
“Rod?” He looked to her voice as she rolled over to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Well I’m sure you’re sick of hearing it but congratulations.” He said getting her to smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks,” She said. “I thought you would have been the first to say it tonight.”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh yeah, I sort of got pushed back, most of the night, you are Miss Popular today.” He confessed.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah I guess you’re right. Uh I have something I want to say to you.” She looked around. “but not here somewhere else.”<br/>
<br/>
Holy wow she wanted to talk with him alone how awesome was, oh great Rod get your hood on striate.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok lead the way.” He said as she smiled again and headed off toward the door leading outside. He shifted gears and followed her outside the air outside was cool and damp a typical summer night.<br/>
<br/>
Once outside and the doors shut, she turned to face him. “I’m so sorry for just bugging off this afternoon before the party.”<br/>
<br/>
“What, oh well don’t worry about it your forgiven.” He said<br/>
<br/>
“It’s just.” Her eyes travelled to the stars that were out in the clear sky. She sighed, “So much has gone on lately, and I can’t keep things striate in my hood let alone outside. I felt like I was going to pass out up there on stage with everyone looking at me. Or I was going to just say something stupid and make a complete.” She stopped talking when his tire rested on hers.<br/>
<br/>
“But you did great up there.” He removed his tire and oddly she felt lonely when he did. “Everyone feels that way.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She looked to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
“Something must be bothering you?” He asked she half assed a hood shake no. “Come on you said I was easy to talk to, consider me your open ear.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s the problem.” He sat back on his tires and she shook her hood as a look of shock crossed her face. “No, I didn’t mean it like that I was... ah,” She slouched on her tires. “I don’t know what I mean. But don’t take that as a bad thing ok.”<br/>
<br/>
He nodded. “Ok I shall not take it as a bad thing.” He was confused, plain and simple.<br/>
<br/>
“Just,” mustering up what courage she had left she went and said it. “I feel like I complete shame up there, till I saw you. And I felt like I belonged again.” She searched his face for answers. “As much as I feel like saying, I really Like you.” Shamed by her admissions she looked to the floor before turning away. “I know I sound like some school girl and.” She stopped looking up finding he had moved in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
“You mean all this?” He asked as she shyly nodded.<br/>
<br/>
He thought she was crazy for sure now she thought as she clamped her eyes shut for the hurt that was sure going to come out. He was going to laugh and be all ‘this is a business spies don’t date other spies and I’m not into you at all because sports and muscles don’t mix,’ and all these other resins for no way in hell do you have a chance with me.<br/>
<br/>
She opened her eyes to a light touch to the face, her engine melted right there, dear Chrysler could anyone have that much love poor out of their eyes. He set his tire back under him, for a muscle car he was gentle which they were not known for.<br/>
<br/>
He smiled. “That’s better, don’t do that again.”<br/>
<br/>
“I…” He set a tire to her lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Let me finish would yah?” She nodded as he removed his tire. “Don’t do that cringe thing like I’m going to hit you because.” She went to say something then stopped as he pulled closer to her. “I would never do such a thing, ever.” Was it getting hot out here or was it just her, she thought.<br/>
<br/>
That was when the doors opened and the two backed away from each other as the Mustang known as Ashton rolled out.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t interrupt anything did I?” He sarcastically sated rolling outside with all his arrogance.<br/>
<br/>
It was true the statement from someone he couldn’t remember at the moment but if he had, had his guns on he would have shot Aston for ruining the moment. And he was sure the cocky mustang knew it too just from the smirk he just flashed Rods way. Pissed and oddly territorial all of a sudden Rod wanted to rip Ashton to pieces, burn him, then piss on the ashes.<br/>
<br/>
“So Miss Holly, have you thought out my proposal yet?” The red mustang said circling her like some lion around a wounded deer. The look of disgust that crossed her face spoke enough about what it was.<br/>
<br/>
“Never in a million years Ashton.” She said defiantly, only because Rod was there to back her up. The Mustang sneered and looked from her to Rod then back.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine whatever; I’ll take what I want from you when your little love toys not around.” The mustang spat with a growl and disappeared back into the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fucking Prick.” Rod growled then lowered his hood. “Sorry, should not swear in front of a lady.”<br/><br/>She had to smile at that so modest and sweet. Ashton worried her; she wasn’t sure how he still hung on here, maybe he knew too much to be let go. Or he knew too many people to, shivering she stopped and looked to Rod. Who was still glaring at the doors that the mustang had headed threw.<br/><br/>“Rod?” She watched his eyes finally blink before looking to her.<br/><br/>“You ok?” He asked searching her face for answers.<br/><br/>“Yeah I’m fine.” She moved toward him. “Thank you.”<br/><br/>“For what?” he asked before she kissed his fender.<br/><br/>“For just being here.” She said, he smiled to that.<br/><br/>Yeah, ok so maybe she really wasn’t pulling his tire, maybe she really did like him. Rod looked to the building then back to her.<br/><br/>“How about I escort you to your room, you look beat, and I don’t trust the mustang.” He said and she brightened up.<br/><br/>“Alright, I would appreciate that.” She said backing up and letting Rod lead the way as she pointed it out.<br/><br/>He had wished the trip to her room would have been longer once they got there. As she unlocked her door, he was ready to head off to his own room till.<br/><br/>“Would you like to come in?” Yes, he would so like to; she moved into her room and turned on the lights as Rod rolled in behind her. Hmm yep, he officially had the blandest room in the compound he thought shutting the door. “Sorry I don’t get many guests.” She said moving a computer from one of her parking places.<br/><br/>“No need for apologies.” He said as she went to put the computer away.<br/><br/>Wow, for real He was in her room; she pushed the computer back into her closet closing it and headed back out to where he was. He was looking at some pictures she had set up for a homier touch, when she spotted him. He looked to her when she re-entered the room.<br/><br/>“White sands beach, nice choice.” He said motioning with his eyes to one picture.<br/><br/>“Oh yeah, that.” Ha yeah don’t tell him about the girl’s summer break in collage. “It was a really nice vacation.”<br/><br/>“Really?” He looked to the pictures then back to her before moving away from them.<br/><br/>“Yeah.” He came to a stop in front of her, damning her hormones, gees he smelled good like eagle one shaken the thought to not come off as a whore she cleared her hood, well tried. “It was the last vacation before I desisted to become a secret agent.”<br/><br/>“Ah,”<br/><br/>“Um, yeah.” She didn’t know what to say, or do.<br/><br/>Rod looked to her eyes, they say the eyes hold it all, and yeah, they might say one thing. But destroying a chance with this woman was not something he was going to push.<br/><br/>“Uh I better go.” Rod said he didn’t want to be another Ashton to her.<br/><br/>“NO, I mean, that was loud. Sorry.” Her hood actually reddened from embarrassment. Oh gawd, that was, oh what did I just say. He’s going to think I’m…<br/><br/><br/>****<br/>Insert sex scene<br/>*****<br/><br/>They must have fallen asleep she thought stretching out involuntary ow OW ow. Yep they had done what she remembered trying to get off the bed without waking him was imposable. Holly settled for just getting up normally, as she did his eyes fluttered open before a huge yawn over took him.<br/><br/>“Morning?... is it morning?” He said then asked before resting his bumpers back down, and that’s when it hit him. Snapping up he got to his tires. “I’m so sorry if I had known before I woul-.” She set a tire on his lips.<br/><br/>“Thank you,” He searched her face thank him, him, no if her dad or mother found out he was going to be castrated with a rusty knife and that was if he was lucky.<br/><br/>“You ca.” she pushed her tire down to get him to shut it.<br/><br/>“I can, thank you because I asked you to do it.” She lifted her tire getting an unsure look from the blue muscle car. “Now I’m going to take a shower, and once I’m out I hope to still find you here. But if not yeah I understand.” That hurt to say she thought turning to head for the personal bathroom in her room.<br/><br/>Once she shut the door, Rod sighed, he felt awful, he hadn’t even, and he, as he looked to the bed with a huff. Now he’d done it, De-flowering a beautiful young woman who should of … he growled at himself. You’re an ass he told himself burying his hood under the blankets. And that surely didn’t help they smelled like her sweet- Chrysler he was bonded to this woman. And he was days away from being shipped off on assignment.<br/><br/>This was going to be good, how was he going to say it, oh hey I just like opened my life to you and well as much as I’d love to stay, I have work I won’t be back for who knows how long. He self-loathed until she came back into the room, ....beautiful.<br/><br/>“What?” She asked finding him staring at her.<br/><br/>“Uh nothing…” He said as she gave him a weird look before she got back in the bed.<br/><br/>“Well alright then, it’s four in the morning, there is still valuable sleep to be had.” She informed cuddling up to him. He moved the blanket over her before setting his hood down. “thanks” she whispered.<br/><br/></p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He awoke a few hours later fully rested he looked to the purple sports car beside him finding her rather deep in sleep. He just laid there and watched her sleep for a while it was peaceful to him.<br/><br/>Holly stretched out her tires and pulled the male beside her closer once she got a tire around his. “It’s morning now isn’t it?” she murmured trying to hang onto the sleep.<br/><br/>“Only if you want it to be.”<br/><br/>She groaned and opened her eyes looking to the clock, it was nine. NINE she snapped out of the bed she was late. She was to meet Finn at eight thirty in the training… She stopped and then turned back to the muscle car who was cat stretching out.<br/><br/>“You stayed.” She blurted, and felt bad for doing so.<br/><br/>“I wasn’t supposed too?” He asked flaring out his doors then shutting them.<br/><br/>“Uh, well that was your choice, but you stayed.” She smiled. “Oh gees, uh can I talk with you here after training this morning?” she said torn from his answer and running to not be later than she was.<br/><br/>“I’ll be here.” He said motioning for her to go with his tire. The smile she had was worth watching her go.<br/><br/>After she left Rod was left with himself to think and at least straighten up the mess they had made. Ass, snorting he damned his conciseness for picking on him as he tore the bed down and remade it.<br/><br/>And like a whipped dog he stayed in her room…<br/><br/>Rod set up from his thoughts to voices his spy skills kicking in repelled to the ceiling and hit his camouflage to disappear.<br/><br/>“I said no Ashton.” That was Holly’s voice he growled.<br/><br/>“So you really mean yes then.” And the ass hole. Rod narrowed his eyes.<br/><br/>“No it’s a definite no.” She opened her door to her room and Rod planted his tires on the ceiling title. She moved in trying to shut the door in the mustang’s face, which didn’t happen he got his front in before she could close the door.<br/><br/>“Oh come on,” he smirked as she backed away from him as he entered her room un invited. “Don’t make me have to hurt you.” He growled stalking her back, He nearly jumped right out of his paint when Rod landed in front of him.<br/><br/>“GET THE HELL OUT.” Rod growled and when the mustang didn’t move, he flared his doors. The Mustang growled he didn’t like being challenged at all. Rod revved his v8 peeling his lips back over his teeth. Ashton growled and lunged at Rod, who easily dodged his attack.<br/><br/>The two crashed into each other but Rod had more weight to throw pushing the lighter mustang out of Holly’s room. Rod intended to shove the sick bustard over the banister and straight down to the first floor. But he was stopped taken a stiff punch striate across the face from someone else he stumbled aside.<br/><br/>“No don’t FINN NO.”<br/><br/>That was all he heard before lights out, he awoke back in Holly’s room with the world’s worst hood ache ever. He reached his tire to feel the knot that had to be there only finding something filled with ice on it. He mentally thanked whoever did that setting his tire back down. He cracked his eyes open and the light stung his eyes so he closed them back.<br/><br/>“Rod?” He turned his wheels to her voice. “Oh, you poor thing, Finn is so sorry about what he did.”<br/><br/>“Finn, aw great I’ll never live this down.” He said hissing when he moved too much.<br/><br/>“Yeah don’t do that he got you right below the eyes.” Holly said setting a tire on one of his.<br/><br/>“As long as you are safe it is worth the discomfort.” Rod informed, he wanted to know what happened to Ashton and if he was being dealt with properly, for all this. And it wasn’t just him dealing with the outcome.<br/><br/>“I want to thank you again and again for what you did.” She said taking the ice off his hood and cringing at the dark spot under his eyes. It was all her fault for this he was hurt because of her.<br/><br/>“I’d do it all over again, just tell Finn to hit the other guy next time.” Rod said opening his eyes, oh they were so red, she kissed the side of his cab.<br/><br/>Rod could get use to this he thought, someone to really care if he was ok or not. He lifted himself off the floor his front suspension protested in a creaky noise from the beating it had taken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rod nuzzled Holly once he was on his tires, it for sure hurt but it was nothing.<br/><br/>“The-.” He set a tire to her lips.<br/><br/>“I’ve got it.”<br/><br/>“Right, you manly types.” She said smiling at him.<br/><br/>Holly stood and headed off into her small living area, Rod gave a confused look and followed after a few minutes.<br/><br/>“What are you doing?”<br/><br/>“A lot of things really, I overheard you having a mission soon.” She said setting her wheel pad down as the screen on her hood came on.<br/><br/>“That’s a top secret.” He said as he saw all his files go across her screens. “huh I guess not so much now.” She was so determined by something he could see it in her face as she flicked threw a few screens.<br/><br/>“This second skin tech?”<br/><br/>“It has been field tested yes.” He nodded as she looked to him.<br/><br/>“But it has failed many times too Rod.” She said her green eyes cutting through the screens she was worried. Damn them for making the information easy to get too.<br/><br/>“Holly, technologies of all kinds fail every so often.” He moved in front of her. “It’s all up to the agents’ skill and training to fix problems when things go out of tire.”<br/><br/>“yeah, but.” She looked to her hood not to the screens. “I don’t want to lose you because of some shabby tech.” She mumbled removing her tires from the key pad making the screen fade away.<br/><br/>He pulled forward pushing his bumper to hers. “I’m only gathering information; I’m not supposed to do anything else.”<br/><br/>“Promise?” She nuzzled him.<br/><br/>“Promise.” He nuzzled her back; he wasn’t sure if he could keep that one, but if it made her clam down it was worth the words. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat.” He said looking to the door and back.<br/><br/>“ok,” she nodded.<br/><br/>It was hours later Holly was doing her computer work outside, half working half watching Rod pull laps on the track. He was fast and quick on his tires even with the burse on his hood he could of easily out run her in second gear. She had found a nice tree to park under to stay in the shade but also the best view of the track. She looked up as he cut through the grass over to her. He was breathing hard as he parked himself in the shade with her.<br/><br/>“You’re fast.” She said putting her computer away, feeling the heat poring off him.<br/><br/>“Ha, yeah, thanks.” He said threw breaths and lying out in the cooler grass. Rod looked to her with a wink she let out a light laugh.<br/><br/>“So what do you have planned for later?” She asked getting his attention as he slid himself to face her on the grass.<br/><br/>“Is there something you have planned?” He asked looking for a hint to anything in her face.<br/><br/>“Uh, hmm...” She looked away from him as he smirked.<br/><br/>“That sounds good to me.” He said as she snapped to look at him with a devious smile.<br/><br/>The end of the week was coming to fast Holly thought clutching a pillow that smelled too much like Rod. She had really grown to love him over the last few days, she waited for him to get back from upgrades, and she was going to ask him to do something weird tonight. It was for her own good more than anything and it disturbed her to think it. Resting her hood down she sighed. She was going to ask him to go all the way with her as his Gremlin counterpart. If he could hold the second skin tech threw that she would fell slightly better about him going out to the middle of the ocean with a bunch of real lemons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nerves something was bothering her like she felt something bad was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She lifted her hood at the door opening and closing and he rolled in looking just as he always did.<br/><br/>“Miss me?” He said as she smiled.<br/><br/>“Of course I did.” She looked him over he didn’t look like he had an upgrade at all. “So?”<br/><br/>Rod backed up and with a thought a lot of bands came out from under him as a gremlin grill over took his own and his rear gained the height it needed to pass as a true gremlin. He was ugly rusted brown and odd batches of paint yeah, he would fit right in. He went to shift back.<br/><br/>“No, Rod I.” she said disgusted by the cars appearance before her but she knew he was a brilliantly handsome muscle car underneath. His second skin tech relocked back in place as his eyes travelled her, something was up.<br/><br/>“Alright what’s up?” He asked knowing something was up now just by the look on her face.<br/><br/>“Something new tonight.” She pointed a tire at him to say his gremlin self.<br/><br/>“You wouldn’t be putting this stuff threw a test would you Holly?” He asked leaning toward her.<br/><br/>“Would you hold it against me if I was?” She asked as he shook his hood no. He wouldn’t dare he just didn’t see her wanting to go down on a Gremlin. She cleared her mind and thought of him as his Muscle car self before leaning in and kissing him she held herself he was grimy just like a lemon. Trying desperately, she kept her mind on him not his skin tech body.<br/><br/>“You seem to be the one having problems here, are you sure about this?” He asked.<br/><br/>“It’s just, uh forgive me but you’re really ugly and grimy like an old car an.” She said getting him to let out a light laugh.<br/><br/>“That was the idea.” He informed reaching out lifting her bumper with one of his tires. “I can’t be smooth and clean and be a lemon.”<br/><br/>She looked into his eyes before nodding…<br/><br/>“It might help you out if you don’t look at me, I am still myself just without the looks.” He said offering a solution to her visual problem. She smiled that could work she thought.<br/><br/>****<br/>Insert sex scene.<br/>*****<br/><br/>When he collapsed by her, she set a tire on his hood.<br/><br/>“That was amazing.” She purred looking striate into his blue eyes.<br/><br/>They had slept most of that night, she had locked their front tires together a few times trying to keep him as close as possible for the time being. She didn’t want him to leave that nagging back of the mind tingle was still there.<br/><br/>It seemed time had betrayed her it was almost noon before she knew it.<br/><br/>Rod had packed most his gear on him for the trip, he was going to be dropped an air port away from where his new recruit to the lemon club said to meet up at. He hated to leave her behind but she had work she had to get done and they only had one second skin program made,<br/><br/>He nuzzled Holly just before he had to go. “I’ll be back in no time.” He said having to get her to look at him. She was holding back tears and he could see that. “I promised, didn’t I?” he asked as she nodded. The blue muscle car smiled looking to the tarmac then back to her as the resident jet was making his way in for a landing.<br/><br/>“Keep yourself safe Rod.” She said nuzzling him.<br/><br/>****<br/>She watched as Siddley the spy jet shot off the runway taken her love away from her. She turned when she could no longer see the jet nearly running into Finn when she did.<br/><br/>Rod checked his gear for the lack of better things to do before taking on his gremlin form. He was unloaded at the airport and he hit the road for a short road trip to the location that would transport him out to the sea base.<br/><br/>He milled with the other lemons that crowded the docks as a Green annoying voiced Pacer named Acer went over the spill of joining up.<br/><br/>Rod was packed in like ship cargo for the longest boat ride out to a few dozen oil rigs that belched fire and caused eerie noises during the night hour. He was patrolling the deck before looking to the sounds of a commotion. He headed over finding four pacers and a gremlin wrestling a red car Rod had never. His well-hidden C.H.R.O.M.E. badge pinged the information across one of rods mirrors. Sort of late buddy Rod thought Heading over to join the fight…<br/><br/>////Insert CARS2 Rod Scenes give or take some editing\\\\<br/><br/>Rod headed by the fellow agent hanging by a magnet scanning the area he looked up to the red car. Who dropped some device down to him.<br/><br/>“Get that image to Finn McMissile.” The red car said as Rod stored the information device on him. Just as the head bodyguards to the professor came around one of the shipping containers on the derrick.<br/>…….<br/>Rod cringed when he heard the compactor slam shut on the red car turbo eh yeah that was to close he needed to get back to the main, he looked up seeing a car moving amongst the steel work.<br/><br/>It was pure war on the derrick taken his chances Rod hit the boats that where leaving the burning derrick Finn had been on the derrick causing most if not all the explosions Rod thought looking back to the burning inferno<br/><br/>Main land Rod had finally gotten a message out to Finn he didn’t leave a name as he rolled through the world grand prix he had a felling he was being followed. So, he stayed lemon covered till he hit the men’s room. The gremlin skin morphed off as he looked around, he set the beaching off, time to find me Finn he thought before the door closed as a few cars moved out and Acer and Grem entered, aw shit. He had gott’en himself beat up bad but he had past the info off to a strange very talkative tow truck.<br/>……<br/><br/>His world was floorless when he woke up finding himself hanging from a magnet, she was right was all that ran threw his hood, as he played off a tight cover to the two lemons that taunted him for answers. Even the all-powerful Z had shown up looking to the camera that was much more than that.<br/><br/>“The plains are still on.” He heard before the professor headed by the control to the camera. I’m sorry he thought aloud to himself as the small lemon car kicked the control to its highest setting, He felt the allional fuel boil before his block blew out and the world went dark forever.<br/><br/>Holly was running three computers at once trying to track down this. “Holly?” She stopped and looked back finding no one else in the room with her. Hm, she headed out to the hallway looking both ways not seeing anyone. She could have sworn someone said her name she went to back up stopping seeing Finn come around a corner and down toward her. The look on his face was…oh no. she backed into her control room, no. She prayed he would pass by but he didn’t. He pulled into the room.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry Miss Shiftwell.” Finn said he’s eyes looked from the floor to hers. “Rod Redline has been KIA.” Her tires might as well have been filled with lead. Finn moved closer to holly seeing her fold into herself. Her tears fell like rain as her heart fell to pieces. Before she almost pulled Finn of his tires. Emotions yeah Finn wasn’t good at them but he let her cry out her loss.<br/><br/><br/>She stayed in her room for weeks barely eating barely getting out of bed. Finn had ordered her to be towed out, she was sick.<br/><br/>She moved her tires under her on the white bed they have assigned her.<br/><br/>“Miss Shiftwell.?” She only moved her eyes to voice of the doctor. “well good news we know what is wrong with you, other than the depression, which is probably made worse by your condition.” Just spill it she thought and save me your blabber. “I’m taken you off spy duty’s as of right now and putting you under watch by Finn. You have had no other encounters with any other males other than Redline, Miss Shiftwell?” She shook her hood. “Then he is most likely the father. Once we can get DNA matches you might be handed over his estate.” She felt awful she’d bashed into cars flown then didn’t eat an... She set one of her tires on her side vowing to take care of this unborn life, it was all she had left of the blue muscle car… and she intended to keep what she had left of him...<br/><br/>Da end...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>